Meeting at Castle Veleur
The Meeting at Castle Veleur was a diplomatic meeting that took place between the Dutchy of Tinterdale and the County of Girault in an attempt by Lord Peter Girault to mend what he had broken between the two groups. The Meeting at Castle Veleur would lead to two major events with the first being the Meeting at Folanaar with the Sindari Elves of Quel'Thalas and the second would be the Siege of Vauban. Following his betrayal of the Dutchy of Tinterdale the Orcs followed through and gave him back Rosalie Girault and following her return he hid his depression and kept from her all that he was forced to do to get her back, and thus for nearly four years the two would live in happiness and peace with Peter keeping everything hidden from Rosalie who believed she was being hidden due to the threats of Orcs instead of due to his betrayals. After initially nearly coming to blows a resolution was found when Rosalie Girault offered herself as a hostage to secure against fears that Peter Girault would betray them again, and alongside Peter agreeing to have several men at arms of House Robbet near him at all times an agreement would be reached to once more bring the two political powers onto the same side. Background Following his betrayal of the Dutchy of Tinterdale the Orcs followed through and gave him back Rosalie Girault and following her return he hid his depression and kept from her all that he was forced to do to get her back, and thus for nearly four years the two would live in happiness and peace with Peter keeping everything hidden from Rosalie who believed she was being hidden due to the threats of Orcs instead of due to his betrayals. Prelude Margot thinks on her at one time close friend Peter with nothing but hatred as she has learned in the year since the sack of Tinterdale that what happened was all a result of the betrayal of Peter and she ponders not anwsering the message but at the words of Florentin Vidal she decides to meet with Peter and see what the traitor wants. The Meeting Meeting at the ruins of Castle Veleur east of Tinterland they arrive before Peter Girault and Margot ponders betraying peter and killing him, but sensing her sisters thoughts it is Astaria who pulls her back from becoming the very monster she has hated for years. Waiting several hours they repair as much of the castle as they are able in preparation for what many think might be an ambush by Peter Girault, and after hours of preparing it nears night as they see the force of House Girault approach the walls. Hostages Following Rosalie taking control of the meeting she discusses with Margot that all the threats to their land are now due to the port town of Vauban and she tells Margot that they need to unite all of Western Brionne to take out Vauban so that the Orcs can no longer gain access to western Brionne, but despite the mood changing Margot is unwilling to work with Peter Girault who by this point is crying with head in his hands at the table. As Margot prepares to leave the table it is Rosalie Girault who offers herself as a hostage to secure against fears that Peter Girault would betray them again, and this shakes Peter out of his crying and he tries desperatly to get Rosalie to not leave his side, but Rosalie goes to him and starts whispering in his ear, and after a few minutes he calms down. Having calmed down Peter reluctantly agrees to this and at Margot's pressing Peter also agrees to have several men at arms of House Robbet led by Marielle Michaux near him at all times as well and with this they go about writing an agreement would be reached to once more bring the two political powers onto the same side. Aftermath Taking Rosalie back with their force to Tinterland they talk about what rosalie has learned about Vauban as well as Rosalie letting Margot know that she was never told what had happened until several weeks ago and that was why this meeting had come to pass as she refused to stay with Peter unless he made things right. Learning from Rosalie that Vauban is ruled over by a Nubian named Adoniah Donnonid who has built a large fleet out of Vauban and has constructed dozens of bridges along the Vauban River allowing more Orcs to enter the area, as well as pushing back the Sindari Elves of Quel'Thalas. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Meeting